Talk:Red vs. Blue: Season 10
It's broken... --Kore wa shomeidesu. 11:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) What's broken? Oo7nightfire 11:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Err sorry I thought I put the subject ._. The Season 10 Preview Scene (also I can't edit what I said...) --Kore wa shomeidesu. 11:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) About the PAX panel. You might want to mention that the panel contains both previews shown at PAX. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 23:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Cast list... You know it's fairly obvious that the Reds and Blues will show up in some form or another because RvB revolves around them. There's no reason to NOT include them, especially if they have been confirmed to appear. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 02:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well Doc & Sheila were confirmed to reappear in Season 9, yet they didn't. The Reds & Blues probably will reappear, but I feel characters shouldn't be listed yet until they actually make some kind of physical appearance. Things are subject to change, so anything can happen. Oo7nightfire 02:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) For what it's worth, Doc and Sheila really weren't part of the core cast. Odds are that for the Reds and Blues things will pick up directly after Carolina opens the unit that was meant to contain epsilon. That means everyone present at the end of that episode, aside from the memory versions will show up in season 10. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 02:58, April 16, 2012 (UTC) What about that Blue Soldier that there was the debate over? He has been confirme by Burnie himself to be in this season. CyrusArc 03:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw the exclusive trailer from wired.com, all I have to say was it's cool. shows some lines from sigma. and it resuses scenes from the previous seasons too. :P Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 23:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Umm what does that have to do with the cast list? Please start a new topic instead of randomly editing the talk page. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 23:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :sorry, force of habit to not start new topics. Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 00:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Trailer having its own page Just like I asked in Season 9, shouldn’t the Season 10 Trailer get its own page? 1-10 21:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Not neccessarilly because this was just a teaser trailer with random clips put together, similar to Revelation's teaser. Trailer's like the Reconstruction trailer, Recreation trailer, & Season 9 trailer all have some sort of plot to it, even if it's short. Plus, the only new scene from the teaser is at the very end with Sigma. If the preview acted as the trailer, then that would probably get its own pg. Oo7nightfire 21:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually the pax footage showed a trailer with that teaser, however RT has yet to release it publicly aside from the pax stream. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 23:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Then we have to wait until it's released from Rooster Teeth themselves. End of discussion. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) 14 days. :D —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 14:36, May 14, 2012 (UTC) SEASON 10 Trailer Does anyone have any idea when the sean 10 trailer will come out? (NOT the teaser) JB nine90 09:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC)JB nine90 Their may not be one. Similar to how Revelation only had a teaser. And Revelation only had a trailer to promote the DVD. Oo7nightfire 10:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I really think there should be a trailer because for me it's the most exciting season. i also have a theory that it might be about the metas rampage and if it really was his fault because sigma could have controlled him like omega and docJB nine90 10:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I suggest placing your theory in the RvB Wiki Speculation House. Oo7nightfire 10:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) New Trailer Y'all http://popwatch.ew.com/2012/05/24/red-vs-blue-elijah-wood/ I just saw it, all I have to say is... I'm super hyped now. :P [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 21:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Me too! --Oo7nightfire 21:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I had a nerdgasm. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 22:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Man... I really hope Doc, Donut, and Lopez return. Seriously, they deserve to be in the "biggest season"! —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko'']] 02:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well Doc was with the reds and blues when they went home, Donut we know is revived, and Lopez has backups. I'm kinda hoping for Sister maybe? That'd be cool :) CyrusArc 04:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :We really only have Lopez's word to go by, and considering the nature of the simulation battles something probably would have stopped him --Kore wa shomeidesu. 11:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) i think it would be funny if at the end wash says "this is going to be the best season ever.of all time" --JB nine90 09:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC)